


The Gift

by lorir_writes



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas Eve, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Away from Caleb during the holidays, Jordan impatiently waits for the gift he promised he’d send to her.
Relationships: Caleb Mitchell/Main Character (High School Story)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Gift

Jordan usually visits her mother for Christmas, but this year she didn’t feel like going right away. She wanted to stay home as much as possible. “Why isn’t he here? Is Mr. Hanson avoiding me or something?” She says pacing in front of the window, eyes fixed on her house mailbox.

“Mr. Hanson only comes when he has mail to deliver,” her father says placing a hand on her shoulder.

“But daaaad… He has mail to deliver,” she slumps on the couch, her brows furrowed in annoyance. “Caleb told me the package he sent me would get here today.”

“Are you sure? Is he tracking it down? The package can be still on traffic.”

“He said it’s coming today, so it is coming today.”

“Jordan bear, you can’t wait all day here.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Let’s at least have brunch. I just made blueberries pancakes. You’ll hear when our mailman comes,” her dad holds out his hand and Jordan reluctantly took it and stood up, heading to the kitchen to have some breakfast. 

Caleb went on a road trip with his family before Ezra heads back to college and they promised to exchange gifts before Christmas. Jordan sent him the first edition of one of his favorite childhood books when he was at Chicago and he opened during their two-hour video chat, and he said he had sent her gift two weeks ago. But until this moment, she had no sign of his gift. Jordan sits on the couch by the window and waits until she falls asleep.

Music and chatter come from outside when Jordan wakes up. She finds herself in her room, tucked into bed. The street lights are on and snow slowly falls on ground embellishing the view from the bedroom window. On her wall hanger, she spots the dress her mother sent her for Christmas. She heaves a sigh, gets dressed and leaves her room to join her family’s Christmas Eve feast. By the fire, her mother, her stepfather and Emma’s her mom drink eggnog while chatting. “Merry Christmas, sweetie!” her mother beams wrapping her into a warm hug.

“Merry Christmas, mom,” she returns the embrace with a smile. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too, Jordan bear. Aww, look at you,” she pulls away and her mother motions for her to twirl around and show off her outfit. “You look lovely in it. I bet your special someone will be very pleased to see you so prim and proper.”

Jordan’s smile falters. “He’s on a road trip with his family.”

“Really? Then who’s that charming guy making cherry pie with Scott?”

“Wha–” Jordan turns around and sees Emma laughing at Scott’s jokes as they clean the kitchen while Caleb takes a large cherry pie from the oven. The sweet smell of cherries blended with almond, vanilla and homemade pie crust perfumed the air and a familiar wave of emotions take over Jordan’s features. Her eyes become glossy as Caleb places the pie on the cooling rack and grins at her. She rushes to the kitchen and envelopes her arms around his neck.

“Hey, darling,” Caleb murmurs on her ear and caresses her hair as she cries on his chest.

“I missed you so much. I thought I’d only see you again in January.”

“Me too, but I couldn’t wait until then. I hated being away from you. I had to spend Christmas with you.”

“But your family–”

The doorbell rings and Emma’s mother opens the door for Ezra and Caleb’s parents to come inside. “You were saying?” Caleb cajoles as he cups her face and wipes the tears from her face with his thumbs. Jordan looks into his handsome features and pulls him into a sweet kiss.

“Ahem,” Scott clears his throat loudly and Emma giggles.

“Sorry, Mr. Lee,” Caleb smiles sheepishly.

“It’s alright, you’re forgiven because you baked the pie, but save the smooches for later,” Scott jests.

“Daaaad!” Jordan whimpers covering her eyes with one hand and everyone laughs.

“Come on, Emma. Let’s go to the living room greet everyone and let the lovebirds assemble the dishes.”

The night goes on with laughter and friendly conversations during the feast and the gifts exchange. Caleb stands up and takes Jordan’s hand in his. “Let’s go outside.”

“Okay.” They grab their coats, walk outside the house hand in hand between swooning sounds and whistles. “Ugh… Will they ever stop that?”

“I don’t mind,” Caleb says leading her to the porch and sitting on the patio couch.

“No?”

“Not at all. I’m proud to be your boyfriend,” he replies kissing her temple. “And I think I owe you a Christmas gift. I heard you waited for it all day.”

“Oh… Dad told you about that, didn’t he?” she bites her bottom lip frowning.

“Well, I saw you sleeping on the couch and asked him why you were there. Then I carried you and tucked you into bed.”

“You did?” Her eyes go wide.

“Mr. Lee was preparing the gravy, he couldn’t do it himself,” he shrugs smiling. “Now about the gift,” he produces a flat gift box from behind a plant and hands it to Jordan. She tears the wrapping paper fast, opens an elegant jewelry box and finds a silver necklace with a half heart pendant. Her eyes well up again. “I loved your gift so much and I wanted to give you something meaningful. And when I saw these necklaces,” he pulls out a necklace from under his shirt with the other half of the heart. “I thought maybe we could make it an official commitment if you want it too.”

“Yes! Oh my God, yes!” Jordan beams wrapping her arms around Caleb’s neck and kissing him fervently. His hands hold her close as he peppers kisses along her neck, jawline then makes his way back to her lips. They pull away breathlessly and smile to each other.

“So…” he picks up the necklace. “Can I put it on?”

“Yes, please,” she turns around, pushing her hair to one side and he places the necklace around her neck and kisses her shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

She turns to the side and holds his hand, resting her head on his broad shoulder. “Merry Christmas, love.”


End file.
